Davina Claire
Davina Claire era una bruja del Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans y también Es la hija adoptiva de Marcel Gerard. A partir del episodio Fire with Fire se convirtió en la nueva regente de los nueve aquelarres de Nueva Orleans remplazando a la fallecida Josephine LaRue hasta Out of the Easy . Se convirtió en un objeto de poder entre la lucha de los brujos, vampiros y hombres lobo de Nueva Orleans, cuando, aproximadamente ocho meses antes del inicio de serie, Marcel se enteró del ritual de la Cosecha por Sophie Deveraux, quien está en desacuerdo de practicar este ritual, ya que la resurrección de las cuatro chicas no estaba garantizada, Marcel interrumpió en el ritual justo a tiempo para rescatar a Davina, quien era la única chica de la Cosecha quien aún no había sido sacrificada. Ya que el ritual no fue completado, Davina tenía el poder de las tres brujas sacrificadas antes que ella, lo que la hacía increíblemente poderosa y le dificultaba controlar su magia. Marcel utilizaba su poder contra las otras brujas, por la ventaja del inmenso poder de Davina le permitía a ella sentir si alguna otra del aquelarre del Barrio Francés utilizaba magia, y Davina utilizaba esta habilidad para ayudar a Marcel a monitorear y restringir el uso de la magia en el Barrio. Como resultado, al menos una bruja fue asesinada por Marcel, cuya ley decretaba que el uso de la magia era considerado un crimen y cuyo castigo era la muerte. Irónicamente, era Sophie, quien inicialmente no creía en la Cosecha y quien le contó a Marcel con la intención de que interviniera, la que creó un plan con la intención de encontrar y sacrificar a Davina para concluir la Cosecha. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, la personalidad y las acciones de Davina se definen principalmente por su deseo de vivir una vida adolescente normal sin poderes mágicos. Ella empieza a desconfiar de Marcel después de que su plan por derrotar a Klaus fallara, y fue obligado a jurarle lealtad junto con el resto de los vampiros de Nueva Orleans que participaron en el plan. Durante este tiempo se hizo cercana a Camille y a Josh, las únicas dos personas en la ciudad en las que siente que puede confiar. Sin embargo, cuando las consecuencias de no haber terminado la Cosecha empiezan a afectar a todos en la ciudad finalmente recupera su confianza en Marcel y le dice que se alegraba de haber vivido la vida que había vivido. Fue entonces cuando aceptó su destino como bruja y se dio cuenta que morir para completar la Cosecha era lo correcto. Se suponía que iba a volver a la vida después de la Sesga, sin embargo Celeste quien estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de Sabine Laurent, hechizo la energía del ritual para traer a la vida a otros tres poderosos fallecidos brujos en lugar de resucitar a las cuatro chicas sacrificadas. Esto hizo que todos pensaran que el ritual no había funcionado y que Davina y las otras chicas estaban muertas permanentemente. Davina revivió en Le Grand Guignol después de la muerte de Celeste y se reunió con el aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. Continuó ayudando a Marcel con su magia. En From a Cradle to a Grave revivió a Mikael y lo controla a su voluntad, manteniéndolo cautivo en el viejo ático donde antes Marcel la mantenía oculta de las otras brujas meses antes. Con Monique, Cassie y Abigail, Davina es la única bruja de la Cosecha que todavía vive. En Fire with Fire con la intención de obtener el poder necesario para resucitar a Kol Mikaelson, Davina asumió el rol de la regente de la comunidad de brujos de Nueva Orleans, dándole acceso al poder colectivo y a el conocimiento compartido por los antepasados de los 9 aquelarres de Nueva Orleans. Cuando se descubrió que mientras era Regente ordenó a Hayley Marshall que asesinara a Kara Nguyen le quitaron su cargo y fue "exiliada" del Aquelarre del Barrio Francés. Cuando Aya le ofrece unirse a Las Hermanas, un grupo de brujas que trabajan para la Strix, ella acepta al saber que era la única manera de revivir a Kol. Historia Ella presumiblemente creció en el Barrio Francés con una controlador madre ya que su padre los dejó antes de que Davina naciera y no fue visto después. Davina fue a una escuela pública con un niño llamado Tim a quien conoció a la edad de 10, y por quien desarrolló sentimientos románticos. Se mencionó que tomó lecciones de piano. Davina también fue mejor amiga de Monique en algún tiempo antes de la Cosecha, y fue una miembro de las brujas del Barrio Francés. También fue una de las cuatro jóvenes brujas elegidas para el ritual de la Cosecha. En el día en que la Cosecha tenía que ser completada, Davina y las otras chicas de la Cosecha fueron engañadas por los Ancianos en cuanto a lo que les pasaría, su destino y los eventos que rodearon el sacrificio. Se les había dicho que el cuchillo que usarían para el sacrificio de sangre cortaría la palma de la chica y los pondría en un limbo de paz. En cambio, Bastianna, la Anciana líder quien estaba realizando el ritual comenzó a matar a las chicas rajando sus gargantas. Como la última chica para ser sacrificada era Davina, fue testigo de la matanza de las otras chicas seleccionadas y fue detenida por una bruja de su aquelarre para que no pudiera intervenir. Ella se sintió traicionada por los Anciados y por su madre, quien fue testigo de la masacre y no hizo nada para detenerla. Sin embargo, cuando Marcel y sus vampiros aparecieron, detuvieron el sacrificio matando a la mayoría de brujas que estaban en el lugar, salvando así la vida de Davina quien además vivió con él por ocho meses. Marcel pasó los próximos ocho meses escondiéndola de las brujas y utilizando su poder para ayudarlo a controlar a las brujas y evitar que hicieran magia en castigo por lo que le hicieron a Davina y a las otras chicas. Las brujas se sintieron traicionadas por Davina, y cuando finalmente se sacrificó en la Cosecha y su espíritu regresó a la tierra con el resto de las brujas fallecidas en Nueva Orleans quienes practicaron magia ancestral, los Ancestros la rechazaron hasta que resucitó. Cuando Davina regresó a la vida, regresó con su aquelarre durante un tiempo, pero lo abandonó cuando Monique y Abigail fueron asesinadas. Ella entonces regresó a la preparatorio para tener algo de normalidad en su vida. The Originals Personalidad Habilidades y Debilidades Relaciones Kol Mikaelson En la segunda temporada, Davina Claire conoció a Kol Mikaelson, cuando este se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del joven brujo Kaleb, en una tienda de música. Davina ignorante de la verdadera identidad e intenciones de Kaleb empezó a salir con él. Cuando finalmente descubre la verdad identidad de Kaleb en Red Door, se siente furiosa sin embargo es convencida por Kol de formar una alianza basada en el objetivo común de destrucción, Niklaus. A partir de ahí, Kol y Davina pasaron más tiempo juntos trabajando en transformar una daga de plata a oro para poder dormir a Niklaus debido a que les era imposible destruirlo sin que en el proceso Marcelus y Jhos mueran al ser de la linea de sangre de Niklaus. La relación de Kol y Davina fue fortaleciéndose a lo largo de la primera mitad de la segunda temporada y finalmente compartieron su primer beso en el final de mitad de temporada. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a rescatar a Josh y Marcel, Kol fue maldecido por su hermano Finn a morir. El resto de los Mikaelson al enterarse trataron de remediaron pero se quedaron sin tiempo y Kol murio en los brazos de Davina, dejándola a ella devastada y con la promesa de traerlo de nuevo a la vida. En la tercera temporada, Davina todavía se mantiene firme en traer a Kol devuelta y cuando ella se las arregla para visitar el Plano ancestral en el que está atrapado. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Davina finalmente resucito a Kol como un vampiro original. Kol, quiere ser un hombre mejor por ella, prometió a Davina que iba a controlar su sed de sangre, sin embargo Kol es poseido por los ancestros y mata a Davina. Mas tarde el espirito de Davina es puesto a salvo de los ancestros mientras intentaban resucitarla sin embargo el espíritu de Davina es devuelto al plano ancestral por elijah y freya para conseguir el poder de los ancestros aun sabiendo que con este acto ella no podrá regresar. Mas tarde ella ayuda a Vincent y Kol a cortar la fuente de los ancestros por lo que se despide de Kol, quien menciona que ella es lo mejor que le a pasado y le da el ultimo adiós. " Davina Claire , eres lo mejor de estar vivo. " - Kol a Davina en An Old Friends Calls = = Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 4 *''The Originals'' (piloto) The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *'' Red Door'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' The Originals Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' }} Ausencias Temporada 1 (TO) En la Temporada 1, Davina no apareció en 5 episodios: *''The River in Reverse'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''An Unblinking Death'' Temporada 2 (TO) En la Temporada 2, Davina no apareció en 3 episodios: *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''They All Asked For You '' Temporada 3 (TO) En la Temporada 3, Davina no ha aparecido en 6 episodios: *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' Trivia Referencias Ver También Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Claire Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Personaje Revivido Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals